


cereal best served in a mug

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: the aftermath of a big project leads to dinner of cereal at 2 in the morning.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 18





	cereal best served in a mug

“we’re a harry songs style waiting to happen.”

you laugh, full and loud, throwing your head back as you place your mug on the countertop. makki pours more cereal into it, chuckling at your antics.

he scans the house, humming in ascent as you hop of the counter. the apartment is in disarray, papers and files strewn over walls and furniture as you finish the last leg of your requirements, having submitted the final write up that very afternoon.

the two of you had crashed on the very sofa when you arrived, and it wasn’t until a quarter to one did you wake up, stomach growling in protest.

hanamaki stared at you, body swaying to the music from the old turntable in the living room. the song is older than the two of you, and he is hit with so much love for you, he’s left wondering how many eons he’d been stuck loving you.

“i don’t mind,” he adds, taking your hand in his, singing along to the chorus.

epiphanies were made that night, that there is no better way to describe home than in the arms of your beloved.

and that cereal is best served in a mug, swaying under the fridge light as the world sleeps.


End file.
